Human abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, foreign or native language comprehension, and the like may be limited for various reasons. For example, with aging, various abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, may decline or otherwise become compromised. As the population in general ages, such declines may become more common and widespread. In addition, young people are increasingly listening to music through headphones, which may also result in hearing loss at earlier ages.
In addition, limits on human abilities may be exposed by factors other than aging, injury, or overuse. As one example, the world population is faced with an ever increasing amount of information to review, remember, and/or integrate. Managing increasing amounts of information becomes increasingly difficult in the face of limited or declining abilities such as hearing, vision, and memory. As another example, as the world becomes increasingly virtually and physically connected (e.g., due to improved communication and cheaper travel), people are more frequently encountering others who speak different languages.
Current approaches to addressing limits on human abilities may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, there may be a social stigma connected with wearing hearing aids, corrective lenses, or similar devices. In addition, hearing aids typically perform only limited functions, such as amplifying or modulating sounds for a hearer. As another example, current approaches to foreign language translation, such as phrase books or time-intensive language acquisition, are typically inefficient and/or unwieldy.